Memory Keeper
by PCJanto
Summary: When a private and personal conversation between two close friends is overheard and misinterpret by one Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, nothing will ever be the same between the teammates again, especially when her probing threaten to expose a secret that Ianto swore to take with him in death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:This stories is rate T, But rating will change to M for later chapters due to non-consensual sexual act (rape).

Summery:When a private and personal conversation between two close friends is overheard and misinterpret by one Gwen Elizabeth Cooper Nothing will ever be the same between the teammates, Especially when her probing threaten to expose a darker secret than the cyberman.A secret that even Tosh didn't know, one Ianto had sworn to remain with him in death.

T

Prologue:

Memory Keeper

If ever there were two loyal and delicate friends who love each other dearly it was Ianto Harkness -Jones and Toshiko Sato, they were confidant, if there was anyone Ianto would confide in other than Jack, it would be Tosh and her feeling were the same regarding him.

The two friends had continued their traditional friends nights together after Ianto marriage to Jack and the birth of their son. These nights were spent openly discussing everything they couldn't at the hub while Josh slept peacefully in Tosh spare bedroom. So when Ianto decided to talk about Jack and Josh who better than Tosh.

Ianto and Tosh knew discussing personal issue inside the hub was never a good idea, but considering they were suppose to be the only humans in the hub, He and Tosh let their guard down. They never expected a private and personal conversation between them would be overheard and misinterpret by one Gwen Elizabeth Cooper. Nothing would ever be the same between the teammates again, especially when her probing threaten to expose A secret that even Tosh didn't know .a darker secret than the cyber woman, one Ianto had sworn to take with him to his grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and RTD. NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N; This chapter isn't beta, all mistakes are my own. Anyone who wishes to beta this story please e-mails me. Thank to everyone who reviews,favorite and put this story on alert.

WARNING: This stories is rate T, But rating will change to M in later chapters due to non-consensual sexual content.

Memory Keeper

T

Chapter-1

Ianto stood on the deck of the boat Jack had commission for their secret visit to and from Flat Holm; Overlooking the calm waters of the Bristol Channel, He wrap his coat tightly around him often finding the five mile journey on the water of the Bristol Channel return trip to Cardiff just as chilly as the trip to Flat Holm

As the island disappeared from view, Ianto mind wandered to when his and Jack relationship became more then shag buddies (as Owen so bluntly put it). It was when Jack had trusted him and him only with the knowledge of Flat Holm existence.

The uninhabited scrubland he had use for his secret operation to provide shelter and safe care for victims of the Rift who returned scarred mentally and sometimes physically. When Jack left with the Doctor it was him who took over the care of Flat Holm, making sure that Helen and the staffs had whatever they needed to maintain proper care with dignity for its residents, while making sure their lives was comfortable as well as safe.

Now Four years later He and Jack were married and share the responsible of Flat Holm together, when Jack trusted him with that knowledge Ianto had no ideas those trips would also be use to hide a secret if reveal could destroy his life with Jack and others close to them.

When the boat dock back in Cardiff, Ianto glance at his watch seeing he was ten minutes off his schedule ,Ianto immediately rush to his car, he had to stay as close to his schedule as possible. How else could he maintain his secret without arousing Jack as well as the other suspicion?

One hour later, Ianto Park his car a block from the beautiful detached home he would visit In Thornhill. Like breathing this had become his normal routine after each visit to Flat Holm, Ianto unfasten his seatbelt and retrieves the gift bags from the front passenger seat before getting out locking his car doors.

Ianto Walk the paved path through a well maintained front garden with mature bay trees and shrubs to the home front door with clear obscure glass. Tears threaten to fall as he's overcome with emotion seeing Wyatt, the precious little boy that had capture his heart jumping up and down waving excitedly through a large glass dining room window, under any other circumstance he would have been like a brother to his and Jack son.

The door swing open before Ianto could knock as a happy enthusiastic little boy throws himself into his open arms, Ianto hug the little boy who he had become Uncle Yan-Toe to, telling him how much he love and miss him, while passing the gift bags with new clothes, toys and other items for Wyatt to his mother, The little boy continues to cling to Ianto as he carry him back into the home while his mother close the front door.

Two hour later Ianto emerge from the home embracing the precious little boy, who had intrigue him with tales of his new friends and adventure on the playground .Ianto kiss his chubby little cheek while whispering words of endearment with a promises to return in two weeks. His mother smile as Ianto kiss her forehead telling her to call the number he gave her if they ever need anything.

Now in his car Ianto check his mobile which he always turns off during his visits. Seeing two miss calls from Jack, he pushes one on the speed dial. The phone is immediately answered by his husband.

"Ianto where are you? You left flat Holm over three hour ago'' Asked Jack with concern.

Ianto closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose," hello to you to Jack, You do know beside this being my day off, after my visit to the island, I take care of all the things I neglected doing the work week.

I know Yan, I just miss my gorgeous husband .Jack says with a flirty tone. Will you be home soon?

As Ianto twist his wedding band on his finger, a tear slide down his face "Jack I miss you to, although I think it more my coffee you miss than me'' Ianto says with a chuckle. I want be long, I'm on my way to Rhiannon to collect Josh and pick up dinner,

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Ianto coffee comment before volunteer to go collect Josh. He had already sent the team home early.

Thanks Jack, But I need to pay Rhiannon and I brought a few things for Mica and David. Josh and I will be home soon. Love you bye.

Closing his mobile, Ianto wondered how long he would be able to continue, before Jack start getting suspicious. The visit to Flat Holm was easy, supplies were always loaded on the boat the night before, and except when certain medication was needed Ianto would deliver it the same day of the trip.

Ianto knew he had to cover his bases for the time spent after visiting the island. He always made a list of the items his family needs and brought them the day before, leaving them in the boot of his car. No one dare touch his car, so when he made his routine visit to Thornhill no one would be the wiser. Jack assumes this time was spent taking care of their family needs.

After visiting Rhiannon, Ianto call Jack letting him know he and their son were ten minutes away, He not only pick up Josh from Rhiannon, collect dinner from their favorite Italian restaurant but also stop and brought fresh food items that couldn't be secretly store overnight in his boot.

To Ianto surprise Jack had met them in the underground parking garbage and helps transport the items into their home. While Ianto put his purchases away, Jack bath a playful happy Josh .Later the family enjoying a relaxing dinner and evening together watching their son favorite movie Toy Story 3.

After putting their son to bed, Jack and Ianto went to their bedroom leaving their clothes strewn everywhere as their naked bodies rubbed against each other in a build up of hot passion. Jack pushed Ianto down onto the bed, kissing him long and hard as their body explodes in pure ecstasy.

Later after a hot shower, clean bed and checking the monitor to Josh room, Jack and Ianto laid wrapped in each other arm. Ianto kissed Jack passionately and whispered, "I love you, caraid.

Jack kisses Ianto whispering back, "I love you too. . As they fall into a silent peaceful sleep.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N;In this chapter,The Doctor is mention,Owen is the one to learn about Flat Holm instead of Gwen.(plot reason) after this is establish, Flat Holm want be mention as much,Slight Gwen bashing but not intentionly. All major character will take front and center in all upcoming chapters

***Many thanks to the awesome Bendyfish for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta this story

Memory Keeper

T

Chapter-2

Ianto slowly opened his eyes as the morning sunlight shone through the bedroom window of his and Jack's home in the lower level of the hub. He never could figure out how the Doctor had performed such a remarkable feat. He had miraculously put a window and an air vent that circulated fresh air from the outside throughout their home as a gift.

Ianto smiled remembering The Doctor's comment "Never under estimate the power of a sonic screwdriver and a Time Lord, Mr. Jones''

The smile on Ianto's face softened as he thought of his son and Wyatt, the precious little boy who had held a special place in his heart from the first day he was born in spite of how he was ... Ianto is pulled from his thoughts as strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace as lips came crushing down on his, smothering him with a passionate kiss that led to a repeat of their night of steamy love making.

Later after they showered and dressed, Jack went into the hub preparing it for another workday, while Ianto remained in their home, getting their son, Josh up and dressed before he prepared his breakfast.

As the aroma of Ianto's freshly percolated coffee and food filled the underground home, Jack returned to find breakfast ready with his family seated at the table. Ianto watched Jack and Josh's playful antics during breakfast with a smile, this was his family, his life was perfect.

While Jack took their son to Rhiannon, Ianto went into the hub to feed Myfanwy and Janet .He later used the office utility cart to bring up files, supplies and other items from the archive that the team would need, placing them on their desk.

As usual Jack would arrive back in the hub before the others arrived. He went straight up to his office whilst Ianto brewed the morning coffee and set up the conference room for the teammate's morning briefing.

Tosh usually was the first to arrive, but since she and Owen had become a couple they were inseparable, frequently arriving together. Hearing the klaxon alarm Ianto watched as the cog wheel door open revealing the happy couple. He didn't have to worry about his friend anymore, Owen had finally realized how special Tosh was, and he had become a big part of her life, they was blissfully happy. Next to arrive was Gwen.

Ianto carried on as usual giving Tosh's hand a comforting squeeze while passing her a cup of his special brew, next was Gwen and then Owen who couldn't resist making a sarcastic comment, causing Ianto to roll his eyes.

Ianto always made Jack's last so they could enjoy their coffee together and talk; today he briefed Jack on his visit to the island, which he hadn't done last night.

Later, Looking out his office window, Jack observed his team go about their daily tasks. To everyone else Ianto seemed fine, but Jack knew his husband better than anyone. Jack could see that he seem preoccupied, yes he was making small talk with the others, and that he and Owen were having their usually sarcastic banter. But something was off and it was always after his visits to Flat Holm.

Jack believed Ianto's visits to the island had become too much for him. After Josh was born Jack had insisted he would take care of Flat Holm with help from Gwen, but Ianto had adamantly refused, saying ''Don't you think those poor people are suffering enough".

Ianto's comment wasn't said with malice, he knew Gwen had good intentions but sometimes her emotions overshadowed rational thinking. Ianto had pointed out to Jack their newest patient Jonah Bevan's mother had been on the telly numerous times pleading for help finding her son. Knowing where he was, regardless of his condition, Gwen would wanted to reach out to the mother and other families' members who were also searching for their loved ones, overlooking the consequences.

Jack knew Ianto was right, it was better for the family to hold on to a shred of hope then to be devastated by the reality of their loved ones' horrendous condition, knowing there was no hope or cure after been caught up in the rift. No Gwen would demand to do what she felt was right, ignoring everyone's warning, unintentionally causing devastating anguish and heartaches. That could only be rectified by the families being retconned and closely monitored.

In the end Ianto had succumbed to Jack's wishes but refused to give up all visits to Flat Holm. Owen could take over some of his trips.

As Ianto took the stairs to the achieve, Jack watched not realizing just how much his assumption regarding Ianto and Flat Holm was right. But not for the reason he assumed. Yes, Ianto was preoccupied he was going through an emotional battle as a result of giving into Jack's request concerning Flat Holm. Now that Ianto had agreed to having Owen help with Flat Holm, his secret visits to ThornHill would become more difficult.

Watching Ianto ,Jack made his decision to talk to Owen, clicking his com link on a secure line he called Ianto, making him aware of what was about to happening. Next he asked Owen to meet him in their home away from the other teammates. Jack's revelation to Owen lead to an angry outburst between them, Owen was furious that something of this magnitude had been kept from him up until this time. But after Jack explained the history of how Flat Holm came about; finding two survivors locked in a vault when he took over Torchwood 3, wanting to provide a place for them to live in a more comfortable safe environment and not experiment on. Owen witnessed a side of Jack only few had, a compassionate and caring man, different from the persona he likes to show.

In the archives Ianto was panicking, he knew Jack was doing this out of love and concern for him, wanting to remove what he perceived as excess stress on him to give him more time for himself and their family.

Ianto had never broken his promise to Wyatt or Patricia (Wyatt's mother) and he wasn't about to start now. Opening his mobile he punched the number located under Cardiff chemical, hearing the familiar voice on the other end Ianto explained his dilemma.

With a soft soothing voice Patricia sought to calm Ianto down, and together they came up with an alternate solution. When Ianto was unable to make his routine visit to Thornhill, Patricia and Wyatt would meet up with Ianto in Cardiff on another day.

As Patricia and Ianto said goodbye, Ianto breathed a sign of relief, a solution had been found and he wouldn't have to disappoint the precious little boy, whom he love dearly.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N;Many thanks to Bendyfish for her help with editing an suggestions to improved this story, you 're awesome,Also Thanks to everyone who has reviews,favorite,and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-4

First rule of eavesdropping, don't complain if you don't like what you hear. {Author Unknown}

After his talk with Patricia, Ianto was now busy cataloguing in the Archives when he heard the familiar sound of the rift alarm. Arriving in the main hub to see if his help was required he was met by Jack, Owen and Gwen on their way out to investigate the alert and retrieve whatever the rift had left behind. Before leaving Jack give Ianto a quick peck on the lips as Ianto whispered" Be careful"

The team search had taken less time than anticipated and they only recovered harmless space debris. Before returning to the hub Jack called Ianto saying he would stop and get lunch. Driving to the team's favourite take-out restaurant Gwen sat in the front passenger seat with her eyes closed, leaning her head against the window trying to block out Owen's constant complaining from the back seat of the SUV.

"Bloody hell Jack these were my favourite jeans, F*cking rift and why the bloody hell couldn't tea-boy get lunch" Owen growled in his usual snarky sarcastic manner, "he better have my coffee"

Jack watched Owen through the rear view mirror finding various amounts of amusement in his banter.

"Will you shut it Owen". Gwen angrily shouted, she couldn't tolerate another minute of Owen's insufferable grumbling. He wasn't the only one on his hands and knees crawling around looking for what the rift had spit out, she thought, recalling Jack asking them to get on their hands and knees, Owen and Gwen looked at him in disbelief, they were not too pleased that the search involved a muddy field. So when Jack informed Ianto they would get lunch, Gwen had insisted she be dropped off at the hub to wash before he got lunch as she was the dirtiest.

Ianto and Tosh knew discussing personal issues inside the hub was never a good idea; there were not many secluded areas so they usually chatted on their traditional friend-nights together in the privacy of Tosh's flat.

After Ianto's marriage to Jack and the birth of their son, these nights continued with them openly discussing everything they couldn't at the hub, whilst baby Josh slept peacefully in Tosh's spare bedroom. But considering they were supposed to be the only humans in the hub, Ianto and Tosh let their guards down unaware of the changes that had occurred.

Ianto believing that he and Tosh would still be alone until Jack, Owen and Gwen returned, he began telling Tosh about the problem he was having with Jack and Josh. Passing Tosh a cup of her favourite tea, Ianto with his coffee sat in the seat next to her desk and began telling Tosh how Josh was so much like Jack. Their four-year-old son had Jack wrapped around his little finger. Ianto went on to tell Tosh how when he would sometimes refuse Josh's requests, Jack would always give in.

'' Tosh, sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult dealing with two mischievous kids instead of one'' Ianto moaned.

Hearing Ianto describes Jack and Josh as mischievous children, Tosh smiled, giving Ianto's hand a comforting squeeze as he continued.

To give Tosh a better understanding of his dilemma, Ianto told her how he had awakened at 4:30 one morning hearing singing coming through the bedroom door. When he went to investigate there sat Jack with Josh at the kitchen table both with a coffee mug each singing. Tosh thought it was so adorable, Jack with a cup of coffee and Josh with a cup filled with mostly milk, babbling along with his dad giggling and singing not knowing the words. "Tosh that's just one example of when Jack has a hard time saying no. Josh should have been in bed asleep. I dread to think how long Josh had been awake before I heard them" Ianto bemoaned.

Tosh nodded and smiled knowing how Ianto prided himself on good parenting. "Tosh don't get me wrong, I understand the bond and love Jack and Josh share, that little boy adores his father and Jack loves being involved in his son's life in every way, he missed out on so much with Alice. I think that's the problem, he doesn't want Josh to be another Alice"

Tosh gave Ianto's knee a squeeze to acknowledge she knew what Ianto was trying to say.

Ianto sighed," Rhiannon will definitely have words for me when I collect Josh later", as he was sure Rhiannon will comment that Josh appeared sleepy during the day and would want to know why.

Tosh couldn't help but smile thinking that was the most adorable thing she's ever heard, not only did she imagined what Ianto had describe, but she visualised Jack and Josh standing side by side wearing matching World War 2 RAF coats with their arms folded as Jack glowed proudly at his son. Tosh secretly regretted no CCTV footage was available to capture that precious moment between father and son; she would love to have preserved the image for prosperity for her two best friends.

Arriving back at the Plaza, Gwen unlocked the tourist office taking the stairs down to the hub, but stopped abruptly at the sound of Ianto's voice talking openly to a laughing Tosh, -Gwen had never notice before how sound echoed throughout the under-ground base, feeling a surge of jealousy as well as curiosity, she decided to eavesdrop on what she considered an unusual moment, Ianto has always been so composed and tight lipped whilst at work and Tosh rarely showed any emotion or talked to anyone in Torchwood unless it was of a technical issue or unless she had to, but here they were openly talking and laughing with each other.

Gwen knew she should have made her presence known ,but she considered this a rare moment and sure the teammates would unwind and have fun at the pub together, but to her knowledge Tosh and Ianto were never like this, especially at work. Gwen frowned wondering when they had become so close and why hadn't she noticed it before.

''For Pete's sake Tosh, he's the leader of Torchwood, Jack needs to be more assertive and in controlled", Ianto exclaimed. He has fought in numerous wars, battled UNIT, dealt with top government officials and the Queen. How hard could it be to discipline one little person?" Ianto bemoaned. I shouldn't be surprise it happen with Gwen all the time.

"Ianto, I totally agree," Tosh replied, "if Jack lets this continue he will never be taken seriously when discipline is required. And if you speak out you will be considered the bad one"

"Tosh I knew you would understand, Jack and I really need to talk, I can't let this continue. Maybe we could get away for a couple of days" Ianto said, smiling at his friend.

Gwen stood transfixed on the stairs with her mouth agape; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Tosh and Ianto talking about her, she knew deep down that Ianto still felt threaten where Jack was concerned, but she thought her and Tosh had a better relationship. Had she been wrong, was Tosh still harbouring some resentment over her brief affair with Owen which ended a long time ago?

Gwen took a deep breath mumbling to herself, "No, Tosh and Owen are a couple now; this is all Ianto, he is going to use Tosh to undermine her relationship with Jack, even the so called genius can be naive"

Gwen took a few minutes to compose herself before she let her presence be known. She wasn't going to stand by and listen to two people she considered beneath her disparage her. They were both jealous, she concluded.

A moment of silence fell between the two friends as their eyes met, unspoken words passed between them. They were the only ones who knew of each other's pain and the guilt Ianto carried and what caused it. Standing up from their seats, the two friends embraced while Ianto kissed Tosh's forehead, it was at this point Gwen started to enter the hub, but quickly jumped back stunned by the scene before her, as she strained to hear what was being said

.  
''Tosh I'm so sorry, times like today the memories force their way to the surface. It was my entire fault.'' Ianto said with remorse.

"No Ianto, you need to stop this, you have nothing to be sorry for, and it was just as much my fault as yours. It's been four years since it happened. Sometimes the universe has a way of correcting our mistakes. If it had lived I couldn't have kept it and we both know why. Ianto, for the first time I'm truly happy and it is because of Owen. What happened years ago is in the past and should remain there. We are both happy and I have no regret that we didn't make the right decision at the time. But as I said fate took over" Tosh said,

"now back to that husband of yours and my nephew, I have a brilliant idea, you and Jack really do need to get away and talk, I know the perfect place...", Tosh stopped as she noticed Ianto's body tense, following his stare she turned to see Gwen.

"Aw Gwen, you're back" Ianto said while cringing inwardly at her unexpected arrival. "I need to set up the conference room for lunch"

"Ianto pet there's no rush, I decided to let Owen and Jack get lunch while I returned to the hub, you know how obnoxious Owen can get" Gwen explained with a forced smile.

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone", Gwen asked looking at both Tosh and Ianto.

"No, all quiet" Ianto replied, while collecting the empty mugs. "I've been down in the Archives most of the time and just got here to check if Tosh needed anything before lunch" Ianto said offhand making excuses why he was not in the Archives but with Tosh.

Gwen looked between the two while mentally thinking 'liar' as Tosh began speaking, ''I don't blame you Gwen, as much as I love Owen, his constant grumbling can become unbearable at times" before focusing back on a new face recognition program she was perfecting with her own advance software and expertise.

As Ianto went into the kitchen to start the coffee, Gwen sat at her desk seething within, not wanting them to know just how much Ianto's comments had hurt, while wondering what secret the two were hiding.

Gwen watched Ianto and Tosh fall back into their normal routine, as if what she had heard and witnessed within the last 15 minutes had never happen. It was at that moment Gwen made a silent promise that she would find out what Tosh and Ianto was hiding and at the same time teach Ianto what happens when he tries to undermine her relationship with Jack.

Later when Jack and Owen returned with lunch, the team enjoyed their meal in the conference room with laughter and tears as Jack went into humorous detail of their search in the open field that ended with Owen screaming like a little girl after an encounter with a small creature resembling a field rodent.

Jack was laughing with tears streaming down his face and pointing at Owen. "You should have seen the look on your face"

"Piss off Harkness" scowled Owen, not enjoying being the subject of Jack's amusement, while adding his own disgruntled comments about Jack and Gwen thinking that would stop their laughter but it only made it worse.

As Jack continued, Tosh bowed her head to hide her smirk not wanting Owen to see her join in with the others, they were a couple now and she had never been happier. Tosh and Ianto shared a fleeing look; there were no regret they had made the right decision to keep what happen between them. That horrible time in their life would remain a secret.

As the day progressed Gwen observed Tosh and Ianto closely for the first time. Seeing them in a way she hadn't noticed before, looks and smiles that pass between them. Ianto would occasionally rub Tosh's shoulder and squeeze her hand while giving her coffee. There was definitely something between them other than a normal friendship. This only made her more determined to learn what they were hiding. Whatever it was, it would not only affect Jack but Owen as well.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and RTD. NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many thanks to the awesome Bendyfish for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta this story, Your advice and suggestion help improve it greatly.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story.

T

Chapter-5

Gwen was frustrated beyond words, she was positive she would have uncovered something by now. Tomorrow Ianto would be off and she still didn't know any more today than she knew two days ago. To make matters worse, one of the Harwood drivers had become ill and Rhys had called informing her he had to make an overnight delivery out of Cardiff.

Gwen not wanting to go home to an empty flat, decided to go to one of the local pubs near her flat after work. Finding an empty booth in the back she nursed her drink as she pondered what Tosh and Ianto could possibly be hiding. Gwen was so deep in thought she didn't notice the familiar man wearing a Napoleonic hussar jacket, cowboy holster with two hidden futuristic guns casually slung over his hip, saunter up to her table. Looking up she couldn't help but growl ''What the hell are you doing here, could this day get any worse?"

"You wound me" John sneered, "What's wrong, eye-candy still keeping you from jumping Harkness's bones?

Gwen looks vehemently at John, "Don't you have a poodle to shag or some little old lady to con out of her life fortune"

''Naw, like your company better" John smirked sitting down blocking her in, "so what's got your panty hose in a knot?"

Gwen, not one to listen once again and ignoring Jack's warning not to trust John Hart, stopped her verbal attack on John, thinking she could use him to her advantage. But Gwen wasn't a match for John, who had tipped the bartender to water down his drinks, while Gwen became an inebriated vindictive woman spilling everything she had heard and what she assumed had happened between the two friends.

Hours later, John had made sure Gwen got home before going back to the seedy room he had rented. John flopped down on the not so comfortable bed as it squeaked. Closing his eyes he tried to figure out what eye candy has that Jackie boy can't seem to resist, he has tried countless times to get his ex-lover back, always being stopped by Jack's strong commitment to Ianto.

John refused to believe it was love that kept Jack tied to the handsome Welshman, he had labelled eye candy, as far as he was concerned, it couldn't be sex, he and Jack was in a time loop for five years and their sex life had always been mind-blowing.

No, it had to be something else, then it hit him as his eyes shot open with a smirk on his face, "It's the kid, Jack staying with eye-candy because of that dam kid, ok sex too, but it definitely the kid"

John was positive he had found the answer he was seeking, remembering a few of his female encounters who had tried to use the same scam unaware of his time agency injury that had left him sterile. But how can you fight the love a father has for his child .Then he remembered a comment Gwen had made.

Gwen in her inebriated state told him how Ianto had cleverly trapped Jack using an alien artifact from the archives, leaving him with the ability to get pregnant. Gwen had insisted to John that it wasn't an accident, as Ianto had proclaimed that. Ianto was a whore and Jack couldn't see it. She had also indicated that she believed Tosh and Ianto had had an affair that left Tosh pregnant and the child didn't survive, she just had to prove it.

John decided he would do just that, use this information to his advantage. John wondered, had Tosh and Ianto pulled one over on Jackie boy, after all Tosh is a genius. But first he needed to eliminate eye-candy? The kid would be easy to deal with, once eye candy was out of the way.

~~~~~~~ MK~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Gwen awakened in her flat fully dressed in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes trying to focus, not remembering how she got there. Slowly sitting up, the nauseated feelings sent her rushing to the bathroom, where she hung over the toilet vomiting .After flushing the toilet Gwen rinsed out her mouth and found a couple of paracetamol in the bathroom cabinet for the throbbing pain in her head.

Now showered and dressed, Gwen sat at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee, trying to piece together what had happened. Sipping her coffee she remembered what happened last night. She recalled Rhys's call, going to the local pub, she also had a vague memory of John Hart, but that couldn't be, his arrival would have trigger Torchwood's monitors.

Gritting her teeth, Gwen eventually laid the blame for her inebriated state and vague memory on one person; taking a deep breath Gwen mumbled vehemently "This is all Ianto's fault, his vindictive plotting against me while once again hiding another secret".

Impulsively Gwen not realizing the time grabbed her jacket and purse to leave her flat to go the neighborhood pub before work, only to find it closed.

Gwen arrived later at the hub to find Tosh working at her desk, "Good morning Tosh" Gwen said with a forced smile while scanning the hub, "where's everyone?"

''Morning Gwen, sorry no coffee today, Ianto is off and Owen will be in later'' Tosh said without looking up from her computer.

Tosh not knowing Owen was with Ianto, believed he was checking on a body at the morgue, Ianto's concern had been proven right, Owen had insisted on going to the island with him. It was decided that afterwards Owen would return to the hub ,while Ianto collected Josh from Rhiannon's and spend the remaining of the a day entirely with his son.

At this point Jack came out of his office, "Nice of you to join us Gwen''

"Sorry Jack, oversleep, Rhys was out of town and he kept me on the phone most of the night"

Jack nodded his head saying "We do have work hours for a reason Gwen, please catch up on your paperwork", before turning and going back into his office closing the door.

Gwen wondered what that was about; this wasn't a tone she was used to with Jack, who had never questioned her about being late before; had Ianto already started his vendetta against her, she wondered.

Sitting at her desk Gwen looked over the stack of files left for her, each one with a post-it note attached from Ianto. This only infuriated her more, getting up from her seat Gwen announced she would go make a coffee run. Hoping this would help move the time along while she later completed her paperwork afterwards.

Much later after work she decided she would return to the pub in search of John to seek his help. Any other time she would have told Jack of John's presence in Cardiff. Gwen still wondered why his arrival wasn't detected.

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and NO copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thanks to the magnificent Bendyfish For her Beta-ing,advice and suggestion to help improve this story .Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourite this story.

T

Chapter-6

John knew Gwen would return to the pub looking for him and made sure that she had no trouble finding him, but he slipped away out of the pub as soon as she saw him and let her follow him to his motel room. So when he heard the loud knocking on his door, he had to control his laughter, she was so predictable, which also made her a liability.

That night Gwen thought a union would be formed between them, each with their own personal agenda that they kept hidden from each other, Gwen wanted to get back at Ianto, and John pretending to want eye-candy while secretly winning Jack's heart back and leaving earth.

But Gwen's plans were crushed when John announced to a stunned Gwen he was leaving Cardiff, he had a better offer with unlimited benefits from a beautiful hellion princess with her shimmering tentacles from the Artens Nebula waiting for him, Cardiff was only a pit stop. At that precise moment as Gwen stood there stunned, his vortex manipulator beeped.

"Sorry love, gotta run, good luck with eye candy and all, Oh Jackie Boy will never know we talked, our secret" John said with a wink before teleporting out of his room.

Gwen was flabbergasted, she had hoped to use John, they could be allies working together, helping her expose Ianto as the lying manipulative cheat he was. Closing the door to the now empty room, Gwen knew she was on her own; somehow she would uncover the truth behind what Ianto and Tosh were hiding.

To Gwen's dismay, her plans had to wait as the rift became more active with weevils sightings and the whole team were required to be at the Hub or on standby over the next couple of days.

~~~~~~~~~~MK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most people rejoice when Friday arrives, signalling the end of another work week, but for Captain Jack Harkness and his team Thursday was their day of glee. It was the day they finally got a reprieve from the non-stop increase of rift activity .Tosh had announced to her exhausted teammates that the rift indicator had predicted no more activity for several weeks.

Hearing Tosh's news, Owen slouched exhaustedly at his desk, then with a sudden surge of energy jumped from his seat shouting, "Pub crawl, let's celebrate!"

Ianto rolled his eyes as everyone joined in with Owen's excitement of visiting their favorite pub to celebrate and unwind.

Gwen pulled out her mobile, calling Rhys to join them while suggesting a battle of skills at the pool table. Gwen had gained even more profound confidence and became even more convinced that she was irreplaceable after the week of working along Jack's side with the over active rift activity. She thought Jack would never turn against her. Ianto keeping secrets was a different story.

Jack knew Ianto never like leaving their son with Rhiannon overnight unless it was absolutely necessary or an emergency. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, whispering in his ear "Yan I know what you're thinking, but you need to relax, Rhiannon won't mind keeping Josh overnight, I'll call her"

Ianto reluctantly agreed to join his teammates at the pub, Jack was right, it had been a strenuous week and he was more exhausted than he would openly admit, but he would have preferred staying home, relaxing in a hot soothing bubble bath with Jack.

Before going to his office to call Rhiannon Jack instructed his team to finish up what they were doing. Knowing he would be giving them the following day off, the hub had to be in order before they left for the night.

Unbeknownst to Gwen, John had never left Cardiff; it was all a con and for several consecutive days had watched Jack with his teammates from morning to the end of the work day, learning their routine and making allowances for emergency call outs. Using that information alone, with what he knew from his previous encounter with them, he was confident his plan would work. John's biggest challenge was to know when Jack and his family weren't in their home in the lower level of the hub.

"What moron would want to live in an underground cave", scowled John with disgust... who do they think they are super heroes wearing capes and tights with spandex costumes, John licked his lips and smirked at the image of Jack in tights with a bulging front. You will thank me for saving you Jackie boy, John mused.

Near the Tourist Office out of CCTV view, John lurked unseen as he watched Jack lock the tourist office door as he and his teammates left. Not knowing how long they would be gone, he instantaneously materialized inside the underground secret base

John was no stranger to the CCTV cameras or their locations and knew how to avoid them, wasting no time he swiftly moved to the autopsy bay to complete his mission. Satisfied he had accomplished his goal without complication and knowing his presence would never be detected by the Torchwood team John teleported out of the hub with a flash of light.

Myfawny awoke, screeching loudly as she swooped down in attack formation, flying several times around the hub in search of the source of her disturbance. Finding no one Myfawny eventually soaring upward to the open skylight that was left open for her nightly outing.

~~~~~~~~~~~MK~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the pub, the Torchwood team was surprised to see their local pub more crowded than usual for a Thursday night. Ianto remind them that a rugby match had been played and Wales must have won. Tosh, Owen and Gwen rushed to claim the only empty booth left, while Ianto and Jack went to the bar ordering everyone's favorite drink.

As the night progressed Jack smiled seeing his team, especially Ianto, relax and enjoy the night. Tosh and Ianto toasting each other after their victory over Owen and Gwen at the pool challenge that Gwen initiated. He made a mental note to plan more bonding nights and weekends for his team.

Rhys who had been celebrating the rugby win at another pub with his best mate Banana-Boat arrived after the pool challenge. He happily joined in the festivities with Torchwood as he and Ianto talked about the rugby win for Wales.

While Jack, Owen and Tosh went to collect the next round of drinks Rhys turned to Ianto, "Ianto mate, didn't I see you in Thornhill a couples of days ago''.

Gwen ears perked up as she watched Ianto nervously denying that it was him, that Rhys must be mistaken. Gwen knew for a fact that Ianto would have been off during Rhys's overnight delivery and it was very possible that Ianto could have been at Thornhill. She made a mental note to question Rhys more once they arrived home.

As the night ended Jack and Ianto bid each couple goodnight after making sure they would arrive home safely, Jack also announce they could have the next day off providing they keep their mobiles on.

Now back at the hub after a relaxing evening with their friends, Ianto continued down to their home in the lower level, while Jack went to do a final security check of the hub and closing the skylight seeing that Myfanwy had returned.

After calling Rhiannon and speaking with their son, Jack and Ianto laid in bed wrapped in each other arms, basking in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking, unaware of the danger that lurked around them.

-TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and no profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thanks to my awesome beta-reader Bendyfish, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story, Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review,favorite and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-7

The weekend had passed with no major incidents that required Jack to call in his team. Ianto and Jack had been able to spend some much needed quality time with their son as a family. The last day before the work week began had been spent with Ianto's parent Efan and Bethan Jones at their farm with Rhiannon and her family. UNIT had been notified to be on standby in case of emergency.

Not only did the beginning of the work week bring the well-rested teammates back together, it also brought the news that Tosh and Owen had become engaged over the weekend. Before the cog wheel door was completely open, Gwen could hear the excitement from within; she frowned seeing Ianto embracing Tosh while swinging her around. The frown was immediately replaced with a smile after seeing a laughing Owen and Jack there.

"Jack, Owen what's going on?" a bewildered Gwen asked.

"Gwen, come join the celebration, and congratulate the happy couple. Tosh has finally decided to make an honest man out of Owen", Jack announced.

Owen who would normally come back with a sarcastic reply only smiled looking adoringly at Tosh while admitting he never thought he would ever be this happy again after Kate.

Hearing Owen had proposed to Tosh, Gwen congratulated the happy couple as Tosh showed off her engagement ring. One thing Gwen was certain of, was that Tosh truly did love Owen as he did her.

After a celebration with coffee and biscuits in the conference room, the team returned to their normal work routine; Owen to the autopsy bay, Jack his office while Ianto went down to the archives.

Now alone, Tosh asked Gwen to help her plan her wedding. Gwen was ecstatic that Tosh had asked for her help, remembering she still had wedding brochures and planner in her locker she took the stairs to the lower level to retrieve them. Deciding to get the name of the boutique where he brought her wedding gown, knowing that they would give Tosh a special deal as she would be recommended by a former customer Gwen was lost in thought as she approached the room walking passed the archives. She was brought out of thoughts as she could hear Ianto's muffled voice. She quietly edged closer so she could hear Ianto's voice more clearly.

"Patricia, it's no trouble, I will meet you tomorrow in Thompson's Park near the duck pond at 1pm, the next visit won't be a problem, I will come to ThornHill as usual", Ianto said holding the phone at his ear, then smiled as Patricia put Wyatt on the phone.

"I love you uncle yan-toe" Wyatt said loudly into the phone.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow, Bye" Ianto answered. Gwen gasped quietly not knowing that Ianto was replying to Wyatt as she wasn't aware that the little boy was now on the other end of the phone and not Patricia, who Gwen had heard Ianto stating her name when she first heard him speaking on the phone.

Stealthily Gwen turned around and walked in the opposite direction toward the locker room. Once there she sat down, she clapped her hands to her mouth whispering, 'What the hell is going on. Rhys was right, it was Ianto in ThornHill and who's this Patricia, Ianto said he loved her, what about Jack'. She recalled that evening after the pub night when she and Rhys arrived home she questioned Rhys, he had told her to leave it alone, that he had been mistaken, it wasn't Ianto. He said it so confidently that she didn't pursue it further.

Gwen needed to think and the hub wasn't the place to do that, so removing the books from her locker she went back to the main hub where she and Tosh viewed them while discussing different ideas.

As the day progressed Gwen keep checking her watch, anxious for the work day to end, thankful for the distraction of the occasional weevil sighting and Tosh and Owen's announcement, she was able to do her work without anyone knowing something was wrong.

At home after a shower, Gwen sat comfortably at her kitchen table with a pad and pen. Scribbling 'Tosh', 'Ianto, baby', 'Patricia', 'ThornHill', 'Thompson's Park' on her pad, trying to work out the common thread. As she repeated each name she eliminated Tosh and baby, while putting a circle around 'Ianto', 'Patricia', 'ThornHill' and 'Park'. After studying her pad Gwen made a decision, whatever happened with Tosh and Ianto, what had been between them was the past, Tosh and Owen were happy. Ianto and this Patricia, now that was something that Jack deserves to know. It's time Ianto started paying penance for his deceit.

The next morning Gwen had called in sick, Rhys had offered to stay home but she had insisted he go to work, she would be fine. Later she dressed and headed to the park that Ianto would meet Patricia. Waiting out of sight, Gwen watched as Ianto arrived with gift bags. Taking out her mobile phone she started recording as Ianto greeted the tall slender blond lady with a hug and a kiss, Gwen assumed this was Patricia who Ianto was talking on the phone the other day. Minutes later a little boy ran over to them and Ianto picked him up, twirling him around before he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gwen watched as the little boy clung to Ianto, reminding her so much of Jack and Ianto's son Josh.

As Gwen watched the scene before her, it couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a family moment. She watched as Ianto gave a gift of clothes and a toy bear to the little boy. The smiling little boy jumped up and down with excitement, Gwen could see the love, the little boy as well as Ianto, shared for each other.

Gwen later watched Ianto walk Patricia to her car as he carried Wyatt in his arms. While Patricia put the gift bag in the car Ianto hugged and kissed Wyatt with a promise to seeing him in two weeks. Patricia put Wyatt in his car-seat, thanking Ianto for everything before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Gwen had made sure to get her license plate number.

Gwen sat numb in the front seat of her car as she watched Ianto and Patricia drive off in opposite directions. Taking a deep breath she exited her car, slowly walking over to the park bench where Ianto and Patricia had sat on, Gwen watched the ducks drink and wash themselves in a nearby pond that was surrounded by ornamental plant areas with wild flower bulbs, any other time this would have been a relaxing scene. But not now!

Removing her mobile from her jacket pocket, Gwen called Andy, her old police partner, she needed his help, giving Andy the license number she informed him it was a personal matter and that didn't involve Torchwood. After she disconnected the call she replayed the scene she had captured on her mobile. Not only did she have questions about Ianto and this Patricia, but who is this little boy and what's his connection to Ianto.

~TBC~

A/N:Next chapter give insight to Ianto and Patricia relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:This chapter reveal a bit of Ianto and Patricia past. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and put this story on alert

****************  
Special thanks to my awesome beta reader "Bendyfish" who on her vacation took the time to make suggestion, edit and Beta this story.  
**************

T

Chapter-8

Memories of the Past

Ianto watched through the rearview mirror as he and Patricia both left Thompson Park going in different directions. He was returning to Cardiff, Patricia and Wyatt back to their life in Thornhill. Ianto was happy Patricia had finally achieved some happiness after the horrendous loss and pain they both had to endure as a result of Canary Wharf. Patricia's (then Allison) husband William and Ianto's precious Lisa, their lives in reality had also ended that day.

His next meeting for the day was to Cardiff police station to meet with Swanson as Torchwood liaison, driving away from Patricia his mind drifted to the many memories when they were in London many years ago and the aftermath of Battle of Canary Wharf.

Lisa and Ianto had met Allison and her husband William while working at Torchwood in London. Allison and William Newberg were both employed as doctors in the research department. After meeting in the staff dining room, the couple became best friends doing everything together. When he and Lisa decided to live together, it was Allison and William who had helped them to get an apartment in their building.

The day Torchwood Tower was attacked; Allison had taken the day off to collect her parents from the airport. The Chancellors were making their annual trip from the States to visit their daughter and son-n-law

Whilst the battle raged at Torchwood Tower Allison and her parents were unaware that William had perished at Canary Wharf. When news broke out of the incident at Torchwood Tower Allison's parents supported and comforted her. Her parents were oblivious of the horrible truth behind William's death, as Allison had not given them the full version of what happened that day not really understanding it herself really.

After Allison's parents had left for their motel Ianto and Allison had consoled each other while grieving the loss of the ones they loved, understanding each other's grief. The Chancellors had finally convinced Allison, their only child to return to the States with them to live. Ianto knew with all the chaos and that the authorities were still trying to locate and identify the bodies, no one would remember Allison not being at work that day and placed her name on the list of Torchwood victims. He had helped her to leave London as well as Torchwood undetected with her family, where he knew she would be safe. It was common knowledge that no one left Torchwood and especially with their memories intact.

After relocating to Chicago with her parents under the alias Patricia Steward, she and Ianto remained close and frequently talked over the phone, both understanding each other's grief and loss. Ianto made sure Patricia was well provided for financially, in spite of his own anguish over Lisa, he had cleverly transferred a large untraceable amount of Torchwood funds for her into a secret account in Chicago.

A few years later after the death of her parents, which had happened one year apart from natural causes, Patricia found herself once again alone. Whilst she lived in the States she had altered her appearance as she was contemplated her return to England without attracting UNIT or Torchwood's attention. Ianto helped Patricia to relocate and settle in Thornhill. There she could be nearby to the only person she considered a true friend and family because that is what she considered Ianto.

In Thornhill Patricia went to work as a registered nurse instead of a doctor at one of the local hospitals, as working as a doctor could attract the attention of UNIT or Torchwood so a lower profile was thought best by Ianto and Patricia. It had been years but with Torchwood there was no limit on time, she always remained on alert, knowing that Torchwood and UNIT would like to know the whereabouts of any Battle of Canary Wharf survivors for any number of reasons, most of them not good ones.

While Patricia made a life for herself in Thornhill, Ianto had already formed a close friendship with Tosh. He and Jack had become more than lovers, moving in together and eventually getting married. With his marriage to Jack and friend-nights with Tosh, he still found time to continue to visit Patricia and they talked daily when possible. Patricia was happy for her friend and hoped one day to find the same happiness for herself with a family of her own.

Ianto had plans that Patricia would meet Jack; she also wanted to meet the man, the man that Ianto had married and she felt that she could trust him as he had made her best friend so happy and given him a family

Ianto cringed inward, as memories of that night flooded his mind. He had contacted Patricia hysterical, panic in his voice, saying that he needed her help. After calming him down to be able to get an address, Patricia had arrived shortly later to find a partly clad Tosh sprawled out on the bed unconscious with a male on the living room floor also unconscious with Ianto standing there panic in his eyes. It was obvious they all had been drinking. That night the lives of everyone involved was changed forever.

Ianto had regretted that night every waking minute, haunted by nightmares every time he closed his eyes. Tosh had insisted what happened years ago was in the past and should remain there. But Ianto knew the past could never be forgotten by him. There were events that occurred that night that he would never reveal; that he alone had witnessed and had kept hidden from Tosh. He would forever be the memory keeper of those events, vowing no matter what, they would never be revealed .He was pulled from his thoughts by an irritated motorist honking his horn before swirling his car, cutting off Ianto, while giving him the finger.

Ianto finally arriving at Cardiff PD for his meeting with DI. Kathy Swanson, who once again was not impressed by Jack unprofessional behavior at a recent crime scene and had demanded a meeting, she insisted that her staff will not continue to be pushed around by Captain Harkness throwing his Torchwood authority around as if the world should bow at his feet. And whatever possessed him to appoint Gwen cooper as his Second in Command is beyond me, the woman has become just as intolerable as him, Swanson lamented.

Ianto sighted pinching the bridge of his nose; this was going to be a long meeting that requires plenty of coffee, apologies and promises.

~TBC~

Special Thanks to sandysan2013,OhMerlin's Beard , Delia Dee ,sd4ianto and Bendyfish, who took the time to leave a review, it mean so much. Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thanks to the magnificent Bendyfish For her Beta-ing,advice and suggestion to help improve this story,and Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story.

T

Chapter-9

***While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself. Douglas Horton

Officer Andy Davidson stood at the front desk inside the Cardiff PD; it was there he had received Gwen's call. He was now reading the printout from the police database automatic number plate recognition on the license number she had requested. Hearing DI Kathy Swanson emerge from her office with Ianto Jones, he quickly slipped the printout into a nearby file on the counter. Andy knew DI Swanson was a stickler about rules and regulations, knowing that the detective would reprimand him if she learn he had once again used police equipment for his personal use. She had caught him before, which ended with a stiff warning and this time being caught again could end with him being suspended.

As they approached the front desk, DI Swanson continue talking to Ianto reminding him of their agreement, he would take on a more prominent role at any crime scene that Torchwood become involved with .Swanson knew Ianto presence at crime scenes would help maintain a more professional balance between the two groups, keeping the hostility down. Since he started being the liaison with the police, the relationship between the two groups had greatly improved.

In spite of Kathy's distaste for Harkness, who she thought was arrogant and annoying; Ianto and she had become friends. Kathy held the highest respect and admiration for the young Welshman; she often told Ianto that he was too good for Torchwood. During one of their meetings she had confessed to him that he was the only reason she had put aside her personal issues with Harkness and with Torchwood and continued to work with them.

Ianto stood in the foyer while Kathy had walked quickly behind the front desk where Andy was seated and she leaned up against the filing cabinet where Andy had hidden the information he covertly retrieved, he didn't want to leave it there till after his shift so taking a deep breath Andy nervously spoke "Excuse me DI Swanson; I need to file these reports"

Looking at her watch DI Swanson spoke, "Andy leave them, you should be heading out on patrol"

An inaudible sigh and an affirmative nod was Andy's reply before walking toward the front door leading outside to meet his assigned partner. As the glass door closed behind him he glanced back and watched DI. Swanson collect the files. But what he didn't see was her pass one of the files to Ianto. It was the report she was searching for in her office on the crime scene Torchwood had now taken over.

Ianto thanked Kathy before leaving with the report tucked under his arm as he walked briskly back to his car to return back to the hub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John had been watching from afar the scene that was playing out before him, Gwen scrunched down hidden in her car with her mobile recording Eye-Candy in the park with a stunning blond and a little boy. He smirked once again thinking how predictable Gwen was. He knew it was only a matter of time before Gwen would lead him to Ianto's secret, he knew how determined she was to uncover Eye-Candy's secret and get revenge on him, the woman could be extremely persistent when she set her mind on something. And that's why he wouldn't trust her in a nano second. Jack might fancy these qualities or was it the idea of bedding her, whatever the reason was, John only saw her as being reckless and a liability.

Yes, Gwen Cooper was predictable and that was why John had one of his unscrupulous contacts following her. John knew that dealing with Torchwood it would always pay to have a back-up plan, if his original one fails. So when he got the call from his contact informing him what was occurring in the park, he materialized behind one of the park's wooden sculpture of a wizard, keeping his presence unnoticed by those that he was observing. He knew Thompson's Park wouldn't be busy, mainly because it was so close to Victoria Park people tend to forget about it preferring to go there instead. John surmised that was the reason why Ianto and his lady friend had picked this particular park to meet.

John continued to keep all four individuals in his sight, until Ianto, his lady friend and child left going their separate ways. John's attention was now solely on Gwen, who had moved from her car to a park bench looking out over the duck pond before staring intensely at her mobile, John assumed she was viewing footage of what she had captured.

John was right, Gwen was replaying the footage of Ianto's meeting, but she was also waiting in the park for Andy to call her, whom she had called before leaving her car with the information she requested.

Gwen knew Rhys would be worried about her, so she called him to let him know she was feeling better and went out for a walk. After saying goodbye to Rhys, Gwen decided to go home to wait for Andy's call. Rising up from the park bench and before she stepped onto the paved sidewalk back to her car, Gwen was startled by John Hart who seemed to appear out of nowhere. She had not known he had been there all the time also hidden from view from Ianto and apparently from her as well.

''What the hell do you want, and how did you know where I was?" Gwen asked angrily. "You abandoned me when I asked for your help. I don't need you now; go crawl back under the rock you came from"

John ignored Gwen's harsh words, it was not the first time someone has spoken harshly to him and it probably won't be the last, "So you found Eye-candy's secret lover and bastard child, so what's next?" he said with a smirk.

Shocked by John's revelation, Gwen sat back down as she stared at the image of Ianto, the woman and the child on her mobile. Gwen's emotions shifted quickly from shock, then compassion for Jack and Josh, and finally anger toward Ianto.

John now sitting beside her took the mobile from her hand pretending to view the footage as Gwen looked out over the pond, caught up in her own turbulent emotions, she hadn't notice John had found Jack on speed dial and forwarded the footage from her phone to him. John then passed the phone back to Gwen who was oblivious to what he had done.

"John, how did you know? I just found out" asked Gwen, still stunned by John's declaration of Ianto secret.

John smiled mischievously, "I have my ways, meet me tomorrow at the pub. I'II explained everything"

As John walked Gwen to her car he once again reassured her he would reveal all tomorrow as she insisted that he tell her now. As Gwen drove off and turned down onto Clive road, John threw his head back in a roaring laugh, not only had she helped eliminate Ianto from Jack's life but also herself. John knew Jack would never forgive Gwen for destroying his family. Even if she did implicate John she couldn't prove it, he had arrived undetected with his vortex manipulator using the rift energy as a booster as well as a shield.

~~TBC~~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and NO copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thanks to my awesome beta-reader Bendyfish, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story, Warning this chapter contain some profanity.

T

Chapter-10

John wasted no time returning to his rented room; going to the park had been risky considering he had to remain hidden until the time was right to make his presence known. John had only ventured out when he could lurk in the shadows or be hidden by the darkness of night. But with Gwen-Bloody-Cooper he had to make an exception, she had to be watched and watched closely.

In the end John had not regretted he had taken the risk as he reflected back on the video he had sent to Jack from Gwen's phone. Now relaxed on his bed with his legs crossed and hands propped behind his head, John smirked as images of the fallout between Jack and Ianto played out in his head, thanks to Gwen.

Gwen had arrived home, sitting on her sofa giggling her foot as she waited impatiently for Andy's call. She knew she should be preparing dinner for Rhys, but she couldn't stop recalling the events that had occurred earlier in the park. John's shocking words "So you found Eye-candy's secret lover and bastard child" kept on repeating in her head.

As the events at the park replayed in her head over and over again Gwen seethed with anger, thinking of the pain Jack would endure because he let himself be manipulated once again by that worthless piece of estate trash, how could Ianto do this to Jack and that precious little boy of theirs?

Gwen had no idea her eavesdropping on Tosh and Ianto would lead to uncovering that Ianto had once again betrayed Jack's love as well as his trust. If she had only confessed her true feelings for Jack, she could have kept him out of Ianto's clutches after Lisa's death.

Checking her watch, Gwen mumbled, "what taking you so long Andy?" Grabbing her mobile from the coffee table, she scrolled down the dialed calls log to see what time she had last spoken with Andy. Shocked Gwen abruptly stood up seeing that there was another call made from her mobile after she had talked with Rhys. Gwen knew she hadn't made that call, especially to Jack with everything that was happening. She had remained sitting on the park bench reeling from John's shocking revelation about Ianto.

Gwen frantically paced her living room then she suddenly stopped, clapping her hands to her mouth as she let out a small scream of anguish remembering John having her phone and realizing he was only pretending to be watching the footage of Ianto she had captured. He had obviously was forwarding the video to Jack's mobile, her anger escalating as the realisation of what John had done without her knowing.

"Why that sneaky son-of-a-bitch!" Gwen shouted venomously, before snatching up her car keys and jacket as she rushed out of the flat.

Meanwhile Ianto Harkness-Jones sat in his car in the Cardiff P.D. parking lot. Taking a deep calming breath, he reflected over his stressful but satisfying morning. He had re-established a more pleasant and balanced working relationship between Cardiff P.D and Torchwood. No thanks to Jack, oh Jack meant well, but he just didn't like any authority especially the police. He had also decided it was time to make some changes in his life and one of those changes was that Jack would finally meet Patricia and Wyatt.

Ianto and Patricia had talked earlier while Wyatt played nearby, Ianto believed enough time had passed to stop meeting in secret. Patricia had agreed and would set aside next Sunday for Ianto and his family to visit her and Wyatt for dinner; together they would tell Jack everything about them from Torchwood-1 to now. But Patricia was adamant that Jack not know anything about Wyatt's parentage. She knew what would happen if the truth come out. And her loosing Wyatt wasn't negotiable .Wyatt was her life, her reason for living; she couldn't imagine a life without her precious little boy.

Ianto had kissed her forehead while reassuring her he would take their secret to his grave, eliminating her worse fears.

Ianto hated keeping secrets from Jack, but at the time he knew he made the right decision as far as Wyatt was concerned. Just as he knew without a doubt he made the right decision not to call Jack that horrible night, he wouldn't have been able to stop him from delivering his own brand of justice. Jack Harkness was a force to be reckoned with, especially if you harmed someone he loved or considered family. One death had already occurred as a result of that night.

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, shaken by the past memories acting out in his thoughts, before starting his car to return to the hub. Before he had the chance to back his car out of the parking space his mobile rang. Applying the brake, he pulled out his mobile to see that it was Owen ringing him; Ianto rolled his eyes before he answered.

"Hello Owen, what's up?" Ianto asked unenthusiastically.

"Where the hell are you tea-boy, get your ass back here now, Jack has locked himself in his office and he is destroying the place" Owen shouted.

"Owen, what the hell happened?" asked Ianto worriedly and with more enthusiasm than mere minutes ago.

Before Owen could answer, Tosh took the phone to talk with Ianto "Ianto, we will explain what we know when you get here. Please hurry, we're afraid Jack might hurt himself"

''I'm on my way, Tosh'' Ianto replied anxiously as he sped out of the parking lot toward the hub.

Next: Ianto's fight to save his family

~~~TBC~~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and RTD. NO profit is being made and NO copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to the awesome Bendyfish" for her guidance, suggestions and beta-ing of this story, making it better. You're fantastic. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed,favourite and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-11

~~~EARLIER~~~

Jack sat at his desk working on the monthly financial report Ianto had left for him to complete, for the first time he wasn't annoyed by them or the fact Gwen had called in absence, leaving the team one member down. He was still mesmerized by the amazing night he had shared with his family. Every moment with them was precious.

After Josh went to bed, he and Ianto had retired to their bedroom wrapped in each other arms discussing their family's future. Ianto had informed Jack that he wanted them to move into the home he had own and had given him as a wedding gift. Josh was four and needed a real home with a backyard, a place his cousins Mica and David could visit as well as spend the night. They would still keep their home in the hub when work prevented them from going home and Josh could still be with them when necessary.

Jack is pulled from his thoughts by Tosh's voice over the com-link. She had ordered lunch and with Owen's help had set up everything in the conference room. While they enjoyed their lunch, Jack glanced at his watch and voiced out loud questioning what was keeping Ianto.

"The iron maiden Swanson, that's what," Owen replied, "Honestly Jack, I think you purposely do things to irritate her, you know she gets angry when Torchwood swarm in and take over her crime scene. Then the tea-boy has to go and placate her to keep the line of communicate open between us"

"Jack I don't usually agree with Owen, but you do seem to enjoy ruffling her feathers. And we do need their cooperation when we investigate suspicious crime scenes; they're usually the first ones there" Tosh added.

"Not married and already agreeing with Owen", Jack said playfully winking at Tosh who blushed.

"This coming from the man whose husband is off playing kissy-face to save our arse due to his God complex" Owen snarked.

Tosh couldn't help but laugh at Jack, who pretended to be hurt by Owen's comment, but before Jack could continue the playful banter his mobile, lying on the conference table, rang.

Looking at the ID on his mobile he opened the video that was sent to him. Jack's smile quickly changed to pain as his jaw tightened in anger as he clenched his mobile in his hand. Jumping up from his chair sending it flying backwards to crash to the floor, he rushed out of the conference room storming into his office without a word to his two confused colleagues.

''What the hell was that about?" Owen growled, as Tosh looked on bewildered.

Jack, now in his office, sat at his desk with a bottle of Glenfiddich single malt Scotch intensely watching the capture scene depicted on the label. Jack knew Ianto's family and in the video he just viewed it clearly wasn't his sister he had hugged and kissed. The rational side of Jack's mind was telling him to trust Ianto; he would never betray him or their family. But the more Jack watched the footage, the more he was filled with insecurity and doubt as rage started a slow burning sensation in his chest, growing like a volcano before it erupted. Suddenly Jack stood throwing and smashing the now empty glass against the wall before trashing his office starting with the papers on his desk then moving onto the cabinets behind him.

Hearing the commotion from Jack's office Tosh and Owen ran to the door only to find it locked. They called out repeatedly for him to open the door but Jack ignored their requests shouting for them to go home.

Tosh and Owen wondered what was on Jack's phone to cause him so much anguish and pain; whatever it was they need Ianto ASAP before Jack ran out of things to break in his office and did something stupid.

While Owen called Ianto, Tosh went to work, frantically tapping away at the keys on her computer pulling up the CCTV footage in the conference room, magnifying and zooming in on Jack's mobile as he held it. Soon she would know what had devastated her boss and best friend to the point of despair.

~~Present~~~~

Ianto sped back to the hub as fast as he could without breaking the speed barrier, he knew Jack couldn't die but he could still be hurt and could suffer intense pain.

Tosh and Owen were surprised to see Ianto rushing into the hub in what seemed like minutes of their call, but in reality it was longer, so caught up were they in feeling so helpless listening to Jack tear up his office obviously in emotional pain.

"Owen, Tosh what happened?" asked Ianto, anxiety and concern clearly written on his face as he frantically rushed toward the stairs leading to Jack office.

"Ianto! Ianto, calm down and listen" Owen shouted preventing him to go to Jack without knowing why Jack was upset, "you can't get in, the door is locked from the inside and the blinds are closed"

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Ianto pleaded helplessly.

Tosh embraced a shaking Ianto as she and Owen explained that Jack received something on his mobile that upset him, they then showed Ianto what Tosh had discovered. Ianto stood frozen in front of Tosh's desk glaring at her computer screen. There on the screen was him and Patricia in the park, he could only look on in shock, this had been sent to Jack's mobile, clearly from Gwen.

"Fuck! Owen, Tosh it's not what it looks like, I have to talk to him. Do you think you could leave us alone?" asked Ianto. As Owen and Tosh gathered their belongings to leave, Ianto rushed down the stairs to their home knowing that was the only other way to enter Jack's office through the connecting door in their kitchen.

Once in Jack's office, Ianto looked at the mess Jack had created before his eyes fell on his beloved husband sitting at his now empty desk amongst the strewn paperwork and carnage he caused, with a glass of scotch in his hand. Seeing the pain in Jack's eyes broke Ianto's heart knowing it was because of him. With tears streaming down his face he quickly approached Jack, embracing him and whispered gently, "Jack, I love you, please believe me. Patricia and I are only friends. I would never cheat on you". Ianto felt Jack's body stiffen against him, as Ianto wrapped his arms around him, causing him to pull back.

Jack took another sip of Scotch before he spoke, "You say she's a friend, yet you kept her hidden from me. How many times have you met her before today? Gwen obviously think there's more between you two, I have to wonder if Gwen hadn't seen you, would you have told me?" asked Jack sadly.

Ianto shook his head knowing if he was to say that he was going to tell him today, it probably would not be believed under the circumstances. Before he could say anything Jack continued, "I love you Ianto and trust you with everything, it makes me wonder what else you have been hiding?"

Exhaling a deep sign Ianto looked sincerely into Jack's eyes, he reached out and held his hand not clutching the glass, "Jack, Patricia and I met today to set a date for you to meet her. You, Josh and I are invited to her home this Sunday. My relationship with Patricia is complicated and involved, so much so that many other peoples' safety could be at risk" Ianto explained tenderly.

"How convenient, I meet her after Gwen exposes you two", Jack growled with tear filled eyes, standing abruptly he pushed pass Ianto and grabbed his coat as he stormed out his office door.

Knowing that at this point it would not be advisable to chase after Jack, but to give him some space, a devastated Ianto flopped down in the chair that Jack had just vacated. This wasn't how he planned to tell Jack about Patricia. Holding his head in his hand with his arms resting on the large and luckily not overturned desk Ianto didn't know how long he had sat there motionless when he heard the klaxon alarm. A surge of hope filled Ianto until he heard Gwen's voice call out for Jack. Seething with anger Ianto removed his gun from his waistband.

As Gwen ran up the stairs to Jack's office calling out to him, a furious Ianto stood behind the door as she entered.

Next: A darker side of Ianto emerges, Gwen fears for her Life

~~TBC~~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to the awesome Bendyfish" for her guidance, suggestions and beta-ing of this story, making it better. You're you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story.

WARNING: This chapter contain Gwen bashing, profanity and Ianto OOC behaviors.

M

Chapter-12

Gwen once again had let her emotions overshadowed her rational thinking and went to the hub, she knew Jack would be devastated by the video and wanted to be with him not because she was remorseful, in her mind she hadn't done anything wrong; no, she reasoned, she needed to be there for Jack to comfort him while he comes to grips with Ianto's betrayal. Maybe what John did wasn't a bad thing after all. Ianto would be exposed and his attack against her to Jack would stop.

As Gwen ran up the stairs to Jack's office calling out to him, a furious Ianto stood unseen behind the office door as she entered, Ianto watched her closely; she was like a cat slowly moving in to capture her prize, his Jack. The more Ianto thought of the danger and heartache of Gwen's selfish act had and would inflicted on the people he loved, the more furious he became, Gwen's interference could lead Torchwood/UNIT to Patricia (Allison) and Wyatt.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget" Ianto smirked darkly as he thought to himself as he reached for the door.

As Gwen entered the office she abruptly stopped, clasped a hand over her mouth shocked by the office's chaotic state, but considering Ianto had now betrayed Jack twice, it wasn't surprising Jack had reacted in this manner. As Gwen move farther into Jack's office, she up-righted a fallen chair that was in front of her. Startled by the sound of the door slamming shut behind her, she turned swiftly coming face to face with the last person she expected to see, Ianto, who stood with his hands behind his back, blocking the now closed door.

Taking a deep breath Gwen nervously spoke, ''Ianto I didn't see you, what's happened here, where's Jack?"

"Cut the crap Gwen, You know what happened, this is the fallout of your pathetic attempt to destroy my marriage to Jack, and we both know why you are here, but sorry to disappoint you, Jack is not here and if he was, even in his distraught state he wouldn't fuck you", Ianto said keeping his voice low and dangerous, knowing it would scare Gwen.

Gwen flinched at the measured rage in Ianto voice, Ianto had never spoken to her in this way. To say she was frightened was an understatement. She needed to get out of the hub, away from him. Gwen took a deep breath and swallowed as she moved toward the door, "Ianto, you're obvious upset. I will talk with Jack tomorrow".

''Shut up and sit down, you're not going anywhere, I know what you did and this mess is a result of that" Ianto replied angrily as his hand tightened around the gun concealed behind his back.

Gwen, being Gwen was not going to let someone like Ianto ordered her around and stood firm, "I will not sit down, you created this situation two months ago when I overheard you and Tosh plotting to turn Jack against me. What? All because he didn't discipline me to your satisfaction" she said sneeringly, "and then I overheard you planning to meet your lover in the park, so I followed you. And that is when I realized the baby Tosh was talking about was cryptic for you and your lover's child. So don't start playing the 'innocent party' here, that title belongs to Jack and his son"

Gwen's words shocked Ianto, who realized he had inadvertently helped set this in motion by breaking his and Tosh's rules; discussing personal matters within the hub. But that still didn't excuse Gwen's actions, we're all adults, she should have come to him with what she thought she heard, all of this could have been avoided he thought. Now he had a problem he wasn't sure how to fix. Then a thought came to him to ensure to end this issue.

Gwen watched Ianto from the corner of her eye; she could see the growing anger in his face as he moved around her so when he produced a gun and aimed it directly at her she panicked and attempted to move out of Ianto's way.

"I said sit down and shut up" Ianto spat out venomously. Shaken and her fear increasing by the minute, Gwen sat down looking up with tear filled eyes as Ianto stood over her, running the gun along the side of her face, "Jack has my heart and soul and no matter what you do, he will always have it, do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of destroying my family, ripping my son away from his father? Are you so much of a bitch you can't think of anyone but yourself? Did it ever occur to you that Tosh and I could have been talking about someone else, like Jack and our son? Not everything has to be about you Gwen"

Running his free hand through his hair, Ianto continued, "I'm so bloody sick of your high and mighty self-righteous attitude; what gave you the right to play God, constantly interfering in my life, there are consequences for the things you do. Now because of you, an innocent woman and her son has been put in danger, I made a promise and now I have to betray that trust because of you, to help secure their safety" Ianto said shaking his head, his lips pursed in anger.

Gwen sat there stunned as Ianto stood over her as he spoke, gun in hand and his other hand gripping his hair in frustration.

"Gwen, if I find out you have come near to breathe the same air as any member of her family, it will be your last breath. And you'll never see it coming. Not a threat. That's a promise" Ianto said assuredly, his face distorted in anger.

With each punctuation of Ianto's threat, Gwen's fear rose. With her instincts of preservation, she frantically looked for something, anything to use as a weapon, Ianto has gone completely mad. Why hadn't she followed Torchwood protocol, requiring all employees to keep their issued weapon on them, she berated herself.

"Ianto, please listen to me . you need to let me go" Gwen pleaded, "Rhys is expecting me home for dinner, very soon, and you don't want Jack to see you like this"

Ianto let out a sinister laugh with pure hatred in his voice. "Jack, poor delusional Jack, think you are the heart of Torchwood but in reality you're a cold heartless, vicious, manipulative bitch who is a threat to the human race. At Torchwood One, Yvonne Hartman taught us to destroy all alien threat and I'm classifying you as an alien, who's a threat to the human race. That the only explanation for your actions, to hurt and destroy"

"Ianto please . please let me go. This isn't you, I'm not an alien, we can get you some help" Gwen cried out as tears streamed down her face, "Ianto please, you're scaring me"

Ianto ignored Gwen's pleads, while talking out loud what her punishment should be, "I'll have to get rid of you, where there's no evidence left or CCTV footage available", Ianto suddenly snapped his fingers, causing Gwen to jump. "Janet! Yes Janet, I'll feed you to Janet. I'll need to turn off the video feed so no footage would be available to the cell; I have to stop your reign of terror before you get someone killed. .."

"You're insane, stay the hell away from me" Gwen shouted before screaming out, "HELP! HELP! JACK, TOSH, OWEN ANYONE, HELP ME PLEASE!"

Ianto pointed the gun at her shouting, "SHUT UP, no one is going to help you, now get up, Janet is waiting for her dinner..." Ianto motioned for Gwen to get up out of the chair.

A sobbing hysterical Gwen shakily stood as Ianto ordered; she couldn't believe someone could hate her so much they would want to kill her. But one thing she knew she wasn't going down without a fight. Pretending to trip she caught Ianto off guard, knocking him down as his gun was flung out of his hand and thrown across the room. Grabbing this moment while Ianto was distracted Gwen opened the office door running down the stairs screaming as she fled the hub, escaping her insane psycho teammate.

If Gwen hadn't been so frighten and traumatized by Ianto's action she would have heard the echoes of his uncontrollable laughter throughout the hub. Once he had composed himself, he stood brushing off his suit and collected his gun off the floor. He shook his head laughing again that Gwen hadn't paid any attention to the safety lock being on his gun or the fact he purposely allowed her to escape. No matter what Gwen had done Ianto knew he could never intentionally hurt her or anyone. But he could scare the hell out of Gwen so she would think twice before hurting his family again. Ianto knew no one would believe Gwen, and Jack's office didn't have CCTV feed. Tomorrow he would treat her as he always did. He was confident that with time they would once again become comfortable with each other.

Two hours later, Jack's office had been cleaned and re-organized. Ianto had removed the CCTV footage of Gwen entering and leaving the hub. Owen and Tosh had taken the remaining of the day off; they would keep their mobiles on just in case of emergency. The couple knew Ianto and Jack needed to sort out what had caused a major rip in their relationship.

Next: Ianto revealed all to Jack, will he be able to handle the truth.

~~TBC~~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thank to the magnificent Bendyfish,You did and Awesome job bata-ing this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story.

WARNING:The rating on this chapter has been change to(M) due to non-consensual sexual act (rape) and Violence

M

Chapter-13

Jack stood on the tallest building in Cardiff overlooking the city. He closed his eyes as the cool breeze blew across his face. This is where he went when he needed to think and work through any problem he was having. He was angry, but not for the reason Ianto may have believed. He knew Ianto would never betray their love or family. They shared an unbreakable bond that no one would ever be able to break, that is what made this so confusing and painful. Ianto should have known there wasn't anything he couldn't tell him that he wouldn't understand, no matter how complicated it was. Jack wondered had he been disillusioned about Ianto's trust in him, sighing deeply, he needed to talk with Ianto.

Ianto knew he and Jack had their own way of dealing with problems, Jack sought out the tallest building in Cardiff and he cleaned. So after cleaning Jack's office and the hub Ianto retreated to their home in the lower level to wait for Jack. Entering their home Ianto was met with deafening silence, he missed Josh, but at the same time was relieved Rhiannon had agreed to keep him for the night. Going into the bedroom, he undressed and entered the shower. As the hot water sprayed his body he could feel his tense muscles starting to relax, as he splayed his hands on the walls of the shower. Ianto rested his head in his hands as he cried; praying Jack would understand and forgive him for keeping such a massive secret from him.

After checking the hub on his return and finding it secured, Jack went down to the lower level, down to his and Ianto's home. Jack opened the door to find Ianto sitting on the couch dressed in sweats and a tee, with a bottle of Scotch and two glasses waiting. Removing his coat and throwing it over a nearby chair Jack joined Ianto on the couch. They stared into each other eyes waiting to see who would speak first.

Jack took the initiative, "Ianto, I know you wouldn't betray me or our family, I love you and trust you with my life, but what hurts is after all we been through, you apparently still don't trust me as much as I you"

Ianto trying to control his emotions looked at Jack with remorseful eyes as he spoke sincerely, "Jack, please don't ever doubt what we have, I love and trust you implicitly. I've never loved or wanted anyone as I do you. My life would cease to exist without you and Josh"

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and seeing the sincerity and love in them, pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly as a tear slid down his face. For a moment he wondered how he could ever have doubted Ianto. "Ianto I believe you, but that still doesn't explain who the woman and child were in the captured video Gwen sent me, what their connection is to you and why you felt the need to keep their existence in your life a secret" Jack said the last part sadly.

"Jack please believe me when I say I trust you implicitly. But I need you to understand, Allison, the woman in Gwen's video, ahh .. the situation is convoluted and complication" Ianto said feeling overwhelmed not knowing where to start, "I was entrusted with a secret that wasn't mine to tell, once Allison found out I was romantic involved with you she panicked, everyone who worked at Torchwood Tower knew of your reputation and feared you. As time passed seeing how happy you made me, she started to trust you as I do and wanted to meet you, but then another situation arise and one secret combined with another spiralled out of control into a web of deceit. I found myself being overwhelmed and consumed; I became the tin box in your desk drawer, a memory keeper and protector of past events"

Jack frowned in confusion, "Ianto are you saying this Allison was an employee of Torchwood One and what other events? You're not making sense; you need to tell me everything now!"

Taking a deep breath a nervous Ianto, with shaking hands poured himself and Jack a glass of scotch before he continued," Yes Allison worked at Torchwood One but Jack there's more to this than you realize. They say it is better to start at the beginning; I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I've done afterwards"

Jack took Ianto's hand in his and waited for his husband to find the words to start. Whatever it was it couldn't be that bad, surely, he smiled reassuringly encouraging him to continue.

With tear filled eyes Ianto squeezed Jack's hand gently as he spoke with as much honesty as he could convey, "Jack, I love you so much and trust you with my life, I know I was wrong to keep this from you, but Jack you have to understand I was entrusted with secrets of events and if revealed they could cause irreversible damage and destroy so many innocent lives. Jack, I was also afraid of your reaction and what you would do if you knew what happened. I need you to promise me that you will listen and not react until I finish"

Jack took a drink from his glass and nodded agreeing to Ianto's request.

So Ianto started from the beginning telling Jack how he and Lisa met Allison and William Newberg who were both employed as doctors in the research department at Torchwood, of Allison's husband being killed at Canary Wharf, how he added her name to the victims list, helping her escape London and Torchwood to live in the states with her parents, changing her appearance and name from Allison to Patricia. Ianto also revealed how he hacked into the Torchwood accounts, transferring undetected funds for Patricia into a bank in the states. Ianto quickly took another large gulp of drink and continued. He went on to tell Jack how he and Allison had remain friends and stayed in contact, and years later after her parents died, that she returned here, explaining that Allison was an only child and he was closest to family she had left.

Jack listened intensely as Ianto told how Allison who now went by the name Patricia moved to Thornhill, working at one of the hospitals as a nurse and that he would visit her when time permitted after his visits at Flat Holms.

Jack had agreed to wait until Ianto was finished before he spoke, but he needed to tell Ianto he understood everything involving Patricia/Allison and her fear of Torchwood. Jack also now realized why Ianto seem more stressed out after his visits to the island, but before he could say anything Ianto who sensed Jack needed to speak, held up his hand to stop, knowing what he was about to say something, that it wouldn't be so easy for Jack to understand or forgive.

Ianto closing his eyes took a few deep breaths saying a silent prayer before he nervously continued, "God Jack, this is so hard, but you need to know everything. How a night of fun turned into a night of horror. I've remember that night every waking minute and have nightmares about it, you had tried to persuade me to stay home with you that night, but it was our traditional friends night together and I didn't want to disappoint Tosh, we are true BFFs and have helped each other through so much", with tears streaming down his face Ianto looked down into his glass of scotch as if the events he was about to reveal to Jack were playing out in the brown liquid like a movie screen.

Jack moved closer to comfort Ianto stroking his back then placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. But Ianto pulled away knowing he needed to be strong and stay focussed as he continued.

~~~FLASHBACK 3 1/2 YEARS EARLIER~~~~

Tosh and Ianto had arrived at her flat, prepared for a Friday night of James Bonds movies, take out and some Torchwood water-cooler gossip centred around 'Queen Gwen'. Just before Tosh opened her door they were met by her upstairs neighbour Sharon, who wanted to remind Tosh of her party that night, which Tosh had forgotten. Seeing Tosh wasn't alone Sharon had insisted she bring Ianto. One hour later Tosh and Ianto had changed their previous plans, arriving at Sharon's flat which was two floors above Tosh's with a gift bottle of expensive wine. When they arrived, the party was in full swing and they were greeted by a cheerful Sharon, who thanked them for her gift while introducing them to different guests; some Tosh knew that also lived in the building, some others were Sharon co-workers.

Tosh and Ianto had pretty much stayed close together enjoying the music, food and drinks, until Sharon pulled Tosh aside and whispered that Kevin had arrived. Ianto knew Tosh had liked this guy, she often spoke of him and since Owen wasn't paying her any attention he thought he may be good for Tosh since she did seem to trust him. So when Tosh came to him saying she and Kevin was going down to her flat, he decided to give them some time alone before he returned.

An hour later the loud music, cigarette smoke and Sharon trying to get into his pants, even after telling her he was married, Ianto couldn't take anymore, bidding his host goodnight he headed back to Tosh's flat. Walking into Tosh flat he wasn't prepared for the horrifying scene that greeted him; Tosh laying on the floor unconscious with her clothes ripped apart and her hands restrained while Kevin brutally raped her. Springing into action Ianto spurred on by a fit of venomous rage, he pounced on Kevin beating him within an inch of his life; Ianto's clenched fists pounding into the soft flesh of Kevin, while making him reveal what he had done to his best friend. During his beating Kevin never expressed remorse, saying Tosh asked for it, but when it came down to putting out she was a tease, Kevin revealed how he put Choral hydrate in her drink so she was more relaxed. At first Kevin wouldn't talk but as Ianto beat him unmercifully he revealed everything. Ianto learnt he had repeatedly raped her vaginally and anally and how she liked it and how she pretended to fight him off which made it better. He also told of how he ejaculated in her mouth as well as over her entire body. Ianto burst into a ball of uncontrollable rage beating Kevin unconscious.

Pushing away from Kevin he reached out to Tosh as tears burst from his eyes for his friend, he was flooded with guilt, he never should had left her alone. Pulling himself together he knew he needed to get help for Tosh and himself, looking down at the bloody unconscious man laid sprawled on the floor Ianto couldn't resist giving him a swift kick in his side. Ianto pulled out his mobile to call Jack but stopped. Tosh wouldn't want anyone to know what happened, knowing that she would be mortified that her friends would know what happened to her. So he called the only other person he could trust, Patricia.

As soon as Patricia answered her phone he became hysterical, as the situation overwhelmed him and became more real. Trying unsuccessfully to hide the panic in his voice, saying that he needed her help alerted her to the trouble that Ianto was immersed in. After calming him down to be able to get an address, Patricia had arrived shortly later to find a partly clad and unconscious Tosh sprawled out on the bed, where Ianto had gently moved her and a bloody unconscious male on the living room floor with Ianto standing over him with panic in his eyes, himself covered in blood.

NEXT: The horrible repercussions of Tosh's rape continue.

A/N :( Choral hydrate is a powerful sedative, it's known on the streets as the Knock Out drug.)

~~TBC~~


End file.
